ladiescodefandomcom-20200214-history
Zuny
김주미 (Eng: Kim Joo Mi, nicknamed Zuny) is a sub vocalist and the maknae of LADIES' CODE. Biography Zuny was born in Gwangju, South Korea in 1994, making her the youngest in the group (the maknae). She was a BigHit Entertainment trainee before joining Polaris Entertainment.Eventuallytherookies She enjoys acting and hopes to pursue it later in her life. Music career Zuny's individual teaser for Bad Girl was released on February 28th, 2013, with the final music video released on March 7th. The EP CODE#01 나쁜여자 was also released on this day. zuny1.jpg|Bad Girl era zuny2.jpg|Pretty Pretty era zuny3.jpg|So Wonderful era zuny4.jpg|KISS KISS era zuny5.jpg|MYST3RY era The first teaser for Pretty Pretty was released on September 1st, 2013, and the music video was released on the 3rd. The EP CODE#02 PRETTY PRETTY was released on the 6th. The first teaser image for So Wonderful was a picture of Rise wrapped in transparent plastic wrap, released on February 6th, 2014. The music video and the single were both released on the 13th, with promotions beginning the next day. A video teaser for KISS KISS was released on August 1st, 2014. The music video was released on the 6th, and the single, both physical and digital, came out the next day. Car Accident On their way back to Seoul from their final performance of KISS KISS, on September 3rd, 2014, LADIES' CODE's manager, Mr. Park, lost control of their van due to speeding in rainy conditions, and crashed into a protective wall. EunB was killed almost immediately, while Rise sustained the worst injuries. She later died on the 7th.Billboard - "Ladies' Code Involved in Fatal Car Accident: EunB Dead, Two Members Severely Injured"Naver - "레이디스코드 권리세, 7일 오전 끝내 세상 떠났다" Zuny only had minor injuries and attended both EunB and Rise's funerals on the 5th and 9th, respectively. She wore a brace around her neck.SBS - "Ladies' Code's Rise’s funeral attended by family, friends & K-pop idols" Tributes In late May, 2015, it was announced that a memorial concert for her and EunB would be held in Tokyo, Japan, at the Shinagawa Stellar-ball, in honor of Rise's dream that the band would someday perform in her home country. Several of her fellow labelmates performed their cover of I'm Fine Thank You. Ashley, Sojung, and Zuny performed their first song since the accident, I'll Smile Even if it Hurts. The digital singles of these songs were released on the one-year anniversaries of the deaths of EunB and Rise, respectively. The proceeds of these songs were to be donated to charity.StarN - "레이디스코드 1주기 추모 음원 ‘I'm Fine Thank You’ 공개" New beginning On February 24th, 2016, LADIES' CODE returned as a trio with their album MYST3RY. The music video for Galaxy was also released that day. At the MYST3RY showcase on MBC Show Champion, they revealed how hard it was to sing songs about farewell (My Flower and Chaconne).allkpop - "Ladies' Code reveal how hard it was singing songs about farewell" After the conclusion of their activities, it was revealed that MYST3RY was the first part of a three part project, and the remaining two parts will be released before the end of 2016. A remix album, MYST3Re:, was released on March 30th. References